Et si
by hopkins0
Summary: Pour l'instant un OS sur une petite scène de vie de l'équipe, une suite ? C'est à vous de voir ....


Il était 15 heures et la journée commençait à se faire longue pour la jeune femme, aucune analyse, aucune recherche à faire depuis plus de 72 heures maintenant, beaucoup trop long songea-t-elle, bien qu'un peu de repos ne pouvait pas faire de mal à l'équipe.

Mais le problème était que justement cette équipe n'était pas composé de personnes qui pouvaient passer leur journée à ne rien faire, surtout lorsque leur chef à savoir le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'aimer pas voir les gens ne rien faire ou à essayer de s'occuper par diverses occupations telles que le lancer de papier sur le probie ou d'autres choses du même genre.

C'est pourquoi il avait toujours quelque chose en réserve pour eux notament tous les rapports en retard, du classement, du rangement enfin allez savoir.

Mais Abby, elle, n'avait aucun besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, non aucun, c'est pourquoi elle décida d'aller à l'open space voir ses collègues.

Comme elle l'avait pensé ils étaient occupés, l'Italien dans ses éternels rapports en retard, Tim à mettre à jour differents logiciels et l'Israélienne à nettoyer son arme de service seul son renard préferé était absent sûrement parti chercher un énième café et peut-être un caf-pow pour elle, peut être...

Elle leur demanda comment ils allaient tout en s'installant tout naturellement au bureau du boss, une des seules à l'heure actuelle à pouvoir le faire, il était même vraiment très peu à s'y être risqués, il y avait Fornell, Mike, Palmer une fois mais pas vraiment autorisés à le faire, Ducky, oui Gibbs ne dirais rien à Ducky et il y avait eu Jen... mais Jenny ne fesait plus partie de ce monde.

L'équipe regardait la gothique, bien qu'ils étaient habitués à ses exhubérances, le fait de voir quelqu'un au bureau de leur chef quel qu'il soit leur faisait toujours un drôle d'effet, ce bureau était comme sacré pour eux, comme si il allait leur arriver quelque chose dans la minute où il le toucherait ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux si Gibbs était dans le coin.

Mais quand la personne en plus d'être à la place du boss c'est-à-dire sur son fauteuil se permettait de regarder à l'intérieur du bureau en question en ouvrant les différents tiroirs, oui pour eux, pour l'équipe il y avait quelque chose d'anormal qui les pertubait.

Et si cette personne dit en plus un "ohoh" en ouvrant un de ces tiroirs ils ne pouvaient définitivement plus se concentrer à leur tâche.

L'Italien ne tenait plus, il avait toujours été curieux surtout en ce qui concernait son patron ce "ohoh" fût la goutte qui fit déborder le vase il se leva pour aller devant le bureau où se trouvait la laborantine. Ces deux autres collégues regardant la scène avec attention.

- Abby que veut dire ce "ohoh" ? demanda Tony tout en se levant de sa chaise

Elle ne répondit pas de suite et prit l'objet responsable dans sa main, elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver ça dans CE bureau, dans le bureau DE son renard argenté ! Pas qu'elle ne le croyait plus capable de ... non, mais pas se tiroir, pas comme ça, c'était presque à la vue de tous ! Bon ok fallait ouvrir le tiroir pour le voir mais quand même, c'est le bureau de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, pas celui de Tony !

Elle regarda mieux l'objet, et laissa échapper un autre "ohoh".

Dinozzo étant enfin à sa hauteur lui prit l'objet des mains pour pouvoir voir ce que c'était.

Quand il se rendit compte de la nature de la chose, il fût comme figé sur place apparemment lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à ça de son boss.

Abby qui avait reprit tout ses moyens le lui reprit et le montra aux autres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda McGee qui ne voyait pas bien l'objet.

- Une boite de capote le bleu ! répondit Tony qui était remit de ses "émotions".

- Et au 3/4 vide ! rajouta Abby un immense sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

L'italien reprenna la boite de capote dans ses main et vérifia les dire d'Abby et effectivement elle avait rasion.

- Etonné Tony ? Tout le monde n'est pas en pleine traversée du désert comme toi ! lui dit Tim qui avait en mémoire ce qu'il avait entendu quelques semaines plus tôt.

- La ferme le bleu ! Je me demande juste ...

- Continue Tony ! dit Abby qui attendait la suite.

- Si la boîte et ici, peut-être qu'il voit quelqu'un au NCIS, mais qui ?

- Très bonne question. confirma Abby.

- Ca ne peut pas être l'agent Feet ou Harison non, peut-être la petite secrétaire qui ...

- A votre place je remetrai ça à sa place, Gibbs ne devrait pas tarder. le coupa Ziva qui s'était contenter de regarder la scène jusqu'à maintenant.

- Mais c'est peut être toi qui voit le boss en secret ma Ziiiiva.

- Oui peut-être Toony ! Regarde mieux dans le tiroir tu va trouvez les menottes. dit-elle tout en se levant et en partant vers les toilettes. Je vous aurai prévenus.

Tony ne put s'empecher de regarder là où l'avait dit l'agent du mossad et la paire de menotte était bien là ...

- Non elle plaisante, Ziva et Gibbs ne peuvent pas...

- Ne peuvent pas quoi Dinozzo ? Le coupa Gibbs qui était revenu

Tony ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son patron ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Gibbs aperçut alors ce qu'il avait toujours dans la main, il regarda alors son agent dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Tu cherches le mode d'emploi Dinozzo ?

- Non je me demandais si la fourrure noire allait devenir réglementaire sur les nôtres aussi. répondit-t-il en sortant les autres du tiroir.

Gibbs le regarda sans se démonter et lui répondit du tac au tac.

- Non c'est le rose qui a était choisi !

Il récupéra la boîte de préservatifs des mains de son agent regarda à l'intérieur et la mit dans la poche de sa veste et se dirigea à son tour vers les toilettes. Tout en y allant il rajouta :

- Range moi ça, et je veux tes rapports impeccables quand je reviens si tu tiens à ta place Dinozzo !

Tony, Tim et Abby le regardèrent franchir la porte bouche-bée, remirent tout en place rapidement, Ziva en revenant lui lança :

- Je t'avais prévenu Tony !

- Comment tu savais pour les menottes ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et sortit son couteau pour l'affuter.

Quand Gibbs passa à son tour devant lui pour aller voir Ducky il le mit en garde :

- Si je te voit encore une fois fouiller dans mes affaires Dinozzo c'est la porte ! Et plus de caf-pow pour toi Abby si tu recommences !

- Gibbs ! lança t'elle

Le soir venu, l'Italien ne pouvait pas fermer l'oeil, une pensée l'en empêchait

"Ziva et le boss... non impossible, oui impossible"

By Swak

**Ecrire une review ne prend quelque secondes et fait enormement plaisir à l'auteur ...**


End file.
